1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing transaction data in a packet network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, telecommunications systems provide the ability for two or more people or machines (e.g., computerized or other electronic devices) to communicate with each other. A telecommunications system may include various networks for facilitating communication that may be generally organized into packet networks and circuit-switched networks. An exemplary circuit-switched network includes a plain old telephone system (POTS), such as the publicly switched telephone network (PSTN). Exemplary packet networks include internet protocol (IP) networks, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) networks, frame-relay networks, and the like. One type of packet network is a voice-over-internet protocol (VoIP) network. Within a VoIP network.
Retailers with a local presence (e.g., a food delivery business) often have to purchase and maintain multiple phone lines to handle incoming customer calls. The cost that is involved with purchasing this equipment and providing telecommunication services for numerous store locations is considerable. Moreover, the queues that occur during busy hours for these local points of presence can also bring about customer dissatisfaction.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for efficiently providing transaction data in a packet network.